Dangerous Man
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: A SongFic...Trace Adkins' song 'Dangerous Man'...EO...Need I say more?


**Disclaimer: I don't own El or Liv, or the song "Dangerous Man". They belong to Dick Wolf and Trace Adkins, respectively.**

**A/N: This is for Rach, who is patiently awaiting the next installment of Home…Its coming, don't worry.**

Dangerous Man

Elliot Stabler was the typical red-blooded, tough-guy cop. He went to work everyday, put the most perverted residents of New York City behind bars, and then went home. He had held his job for as long as he could remember and he couldn't see a time in his life when he wouldn't be doing what he is now.

A real kink had been put in his life, a little over a year ago, when his wife, of twenty years, filed for divorce. He knew it was coming. They had been separated for almost two years by then, but it was still hard on him.

To deal with things, he kept everything locked up. He went about his normal routine, but he now did it in a fog. He was alone in the world, or at least that is what he thought. He went about this for almost seven months before he realized that if it was okay for his wife, EX-wife, to move on, he could too. That was when he decided to ask out his crush.

He knew it sounded like he was back in high school, but he had a major crush on his partner, Olivia Benson. He would get jealous when he saw her getting ready to go out or talking to some guy on the phone or at the bar. One day he sucked it up and went for it. To his surprise she excitedly agreed. That had been about five months ago. The two were still together and happy as ever.

Elliot looked over his life and realized that when he and Olivia were together, he wasn't the same man.

_Usually I'm level headed ain't too excitable  
Keep it on the slow and steady, Mr. Dependable  
Always had the same job, the same look, the same friends  
That's the way it's gonna stay  
That's the way it's always been  
I never knew I had another side  
But girl with you I'm Jekyll and Hyde_

Elliot and Olivia were lounging on her couch one night after dinner. They were snuggled together in a comfortable silence. The next thing that Elliot knew, Olivia's mouth was on his neck. He groaned in pleasure and lay back on the couch. She was now laying on top of him, and not relinquishing her hold on his neck in the least bit.

_When the lights are down low  
And you nibble on my neck  
I can't be held responsible  
For what might happen next  
No telling what I'll do  
When I get you in my hands  
With a woman like you  
I'm a dangerous man  
Yeah I'm a dangerous man  
_

Elliot felt himself losing control. He had never felt the things he felt when he was with Olivia, and he always wondered why that was. He realized that his life with Kathy had been normal and average. Kathy was conservative and didn't like to try new things. Now Olivia on the other hand, she was feisty. Elliot soon found out that he LOVED feisty.

With Olivia, Elliot found himself wanting to do things he had only ever dreamed of, and was pleased to find out that she would let him.

After one night, Elliot knew he was smitten. He could never have enough of her, and he didn't foresee that being a problem in the future.

_All the things I want to do  
All the things I want to say  
I never met anyone  
Ever made me feel this way  
You're like a drug, baby  
You make me crazy, honey  
Make me want to rob a bank  
And make love in the pile of money  
Don't try to act all innocent and sweet  
'Cause you know exactly what it is you do to me_

Elliot gently picked Olivia up off the couch and walked back to her bedroom with her resting safely in his arms. As he placed her in the bed, she climbed on top of her and began to kiss his way down her body. He slowly removed her shirt and bra and feasted on her supple breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth and grinned when he heard the moans of satisfaction coming from her.

Olivia was tugging on his t-shirt and he reluctantly stopped his ministrations so she could pull it off him. He licked and nibbled his way down to her hips and gently removed her pants and panties.

Olivia gasped when she felt him tug on her enlarged clit with his teeth. He inserted two fingers into her and began to thrust them tenderly. Olivia's moans became louder and louder and Elliot knew she was close. He quickly left what he was doing and kissed his way back up her body. As he was moving up, he felt her toes take hold of the waist band of his sweats and boxers. He was getting even more aroused by the fact that she could do that.

When their lips connected, he thrust into her with all his strength. He waited a moment so she could adjust to his size. At her beckoning, he started moving soothingly. He soon quickened his pace and the two found themselves on the edge of oblivion in no time.

As they calmed down from their high Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear, "You know exactly what that nibbling does to me."

Olivia grinned, "Why do you think I do it?"

Elliot chuckled, "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

_When the lights are down low  
And you nibble on my neck  
I can't be held responsible  
For what might happen next  
No telling what I'll do  
When I get you in my hands  
With a woman like you  
I'm a dangerous man  
Yeah I'm a dangerous man  
_

**So, what do you guys think? Is it okay? R&R!!**


End file.
